Sentimiento NO Correspondido
by N3k00-Ch4N
Summary: Penultimo Songfic del año. Espero se sea de su agrado, contiene escena de suicidio, no apto para menores de 18. Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a Tsugumi Ohba y Takeshi Obata pero la historia es de MI propiedad. Dejen reviews! *w* Pareja: Matt x Neko (OC)


Nota: Creo que va a ser mi último songfic de Death Note este año.

Es que el año que viene entro a la Universidad y no sé si tendré tiempo para empezar a escribir más Songfics. Espero que lo comprendan, además he visto usuarios tanto de Fanfiction como de Deviantart que trabajan o están en la Universidad y no tienen tiempo para publicar o actualizar sus fanfics.

JA! Cayeron xD, de verdad pensaron que este es mi último songfic? Pues, NO! El ultimo songfic del año lo subiré el día 13/12/15 por el cumpleaños de Mello.

En fin, espero que les guste este songfic…y…A trabajar!

Advertencia: Contiene suicidio, drama, tristeza, romance, etc.

La primera parte es Neko P.O.V y después es Matt P.O.V

* * *

Neko P.O.V

 _Matt:_

 _Esta carta va para ti…solo para ti. Para empezar, esta carta no es para confesar mis sentimientos, bueno de hecho si pero tambien es para darte mi último adiós._

 _No pude hacer nada para evitarlo Matt, simplemente…decidí dejar este mundo para siempre y la razón por la que me fui…fuiste tú._

 _Aquí estoy y mañana no se a donde voy  
quiero una noche eterna para olvidar quien soy pero cuando te veo  
ya no me recuerdas _

_Aquí me encuentro he decidido  
olvidar esto que siento recobro el aliento no logro recuperarme  
y luego me quemo _

_Lo sé, es algo tonto porque tú no tienes la culpa de nada, más bien…tu novia Linda, tiene la culpa de todo lo que nos hizo, ella fue la responsable de quebrantar nuestra amistad y de alejarme de ti._

 _Te explicare como surgieron mis sentimientos por ti y como llegue a esta situación, Matt:_

 _Todo comenzó cuando estaba en mi casa mirando la tele, a veces lo hago cuando estoy aburrida no solo leo Baka. En fin, tocaron la puerta y fui a abrir, sabes a quien encontré delante de mis ojos? A ti! Estabas feliz pero desconocía tu motivo._

 _Como buena amiga que soy, te deje pasar…nos sentamos en el sofá a ver la tele, no dijiste nada por un par de horas hasta que al fin te animaste a hablarme. Me dijiste una noticia que me desgarro el corazón._

 _Me habías dicho que estabas saliendo con alguien, eso me dolió, me dolió Matt y no sabes cuánto…me diste las descripciones de tu "novia": cabello castaño claro con unos mechones recogidos en una coleta, ojos color miel, lindo cuerpo y dijiste que era divertida, graciosa y una de tus compañeras de Wammy's House, el lugar donde vivías cuando eras niño._

 _Estoy bien te parezco normal me vez de enfrente y ninguna señal  
pues lo que antes era mucho para mí hoy es poco por eso  
es que estoy fuera de foco, (fuera de foco)  
para decidir para perdonarte (fuera de foco) para ser  
lo que esperan los demás (fuera de foco)  
un pocos un poco fuera de focos ohhh uhhhh _

_Me contaste que ella de niña acosaba a Near pero que no sabía cuando empezó a sentirse atraída hacia ti y te confeso sus sentimientos…tu aceptaste salir con ella sin que yo lo supiera y tambien me habías dicho que ya estaban saliendo hace 2 semanas._

 _En ese momento, ese maldito momento tenía ganas de decirte lo que sentía por ti pero yo solo pude felicitarte por encontrar una chica que este a tu lado. Tu me sonreíste, me abrazaste y me agradeciste por ello, dijiste que era una gran amiga para ti. Despues de eso te fuiste de mi casa y me dejaste sola, con el corazón roto._

 _Pero aun no perdía la esperanza, sabía que esa chica tramaba algo, quizás te seria infiel y tú no te darías cuenta…entonces cuando ibas a empezar a sospechar de ella, yo estaría ahí para ti. Para darte un hombro en el cual llorar._

 _Distingo tu cara asocio tu nombre mejor estate quieta  
y no te deformes si me excedo en lo que te digo  
y me paso y te toco será porque estoy fuera de foco  
me sobran los grises el contraste no lo veo  
esto es cualquier cosa menos un mareo_

 _No fue así, no fue así. Que equivocada que estaba…Dios mio! Como pude engañarme a mi misma de esa forma? Dime, Cuantas veces Linda te ha sido infiel? Cuantas veces la he visto en la calle con otro chico que no seas tú? Cuantas veces te lo he advertido? Te había dicho cientos de veces que ella no era la indicada para ti, que debías cortar con ella. Pero claro, a MI que soy tu amiga, no me creías, le creías a ella y a mí me mandabas a la mierda! Eso me lastimaba, me lastimaba que le creyeras a ella y a mí no._

 _-Matt, no lo entiendes? Esa chica no es digna de estar junto a ti-Te dije una vez que Linda te fue infiel-Ella lo que quiere es arruinar la amistad que tenemos, ella es una zorra. No te merece-_

 _-Tú que sabes de Linda? Ella no es ninguna Zorra-Dijiste enojado-Si lo fuera estaría por ahí con otro chico que no sea yo como dices tú que hace, pero no lo hace. Ella dijo que siempre iba a amarme-_

 _Los flashes me aturden como trompada de loco_  
 _quizás porque estoy fuera de foco los tiros no se apagan_  
 _explotan mis retinas si no hay lente ni aumento que corrija_

 _-Miente!-Dije yo molesta-Ella te esta lavando la conciencia y me hace pasar por mentirosa-_

 _-CALLATE!-_

 _Me diste una bofetada, me gritaste cientos de insultos mas, te quitaste tus googles verdes, me los arrojaste y luego de fuiste dejándome adolorida otra vez y me eche a llorar. Tome los googles y los guarde en mi habitación asi tendría algo para recordarte._

 _Unos días después volviste a mi casa llorando, me contaste que Linda te había sido infiel. Sonreí mentalmente ya que sabía que no era la primera vez que te era infiel, me abrazaste y me dijiste que tenía razón en todo y que te disculpabas por haberme golpeado._

 _la vida son todos mis sentidos no son mis ojos locos veras que  
estoy fuera de foco, fuera de foco para decidir para perdonar  
fuera de focos para ser lo que esperan los demás_

 _Pero la vida no siempre es color de rosa…no mejor azul, no me gusta el rosa y lo sabes. Linda había ido a tu casa para resolver las cosas entre ustedes dos, yo te había dicho que no la perdonaras, que si volvías con ella te iba a volver a engañar y a lastimarte…PERO NO ME HICISTE CASO! LA PERDONASTE! PERDONASTE A ESA JODIDA ZORRA! Después de todo lo que te hizo la perdonaste?! Nunca crei que ibas a ser tan imbécil, volviste con ella y estuvieron juntos como antes. Eso me molesto mucho ya que no habías escuchado mi advertencia –Otra vez-._

 _Esta vez, esta maldita vez fui yo la que te mando a la mierda. Fui yo la que no quería volver a verte nunca mas. Habías vuelto a mi casa para disculparte por no haber seguido mi consejo pero ya era tarde para eso, simplemente te grite todo lo que quise y luego te saque de mi casa._

 _Me senté junto a la puerta a llorar, llore por ti, llore por mi pero más por ti y por tu estupidez._

 _-Neko! Vamos ábreme-Dijiste del otro lado. Me negaba a abrirte, no quería dejarte pasar y menos volver a verte-Neko! Ábreme, por favor-_

 _Insististe un par de minutos mas y luego te fuiste, no sin antes dejarme un sobre blanco y dorado debajo de la puerta. Escuche tus pasos, cuando te alejaste de mi casa, abrí la puerta, tome el sobre y luego cerre la puerta. Fui corriendo a mi habitación, abrí el sobre y leí su contenido._

 _Fuera de focos un pocos un poco (fuera de foco) ohhh uhhhh  
(fuera de foco un poco) lo suficiente para que me quiten la licencia_

 _Quería morir, comprendí que había perdido mi última oportunidad de confesarte mis sentimientos así que lo hago mediante esta carta…cuando vi el sobre que me diste. Entendí porque venias a verme, planeabas invitarme a tu boda con la zorra de Linda._

 _Llore como nunca antes lo había hecho, pasaron 10 minutos, me seque las lagrimas. Tome una decisión, ya no quería seguir viviendo si no estabas a mi lado así que tome tus Googles, la carta en la que escribí todo esto y Sali de mi casa._

 _(Fuera de foco) lo suficiente para perder a un amigo sin notar  
su ausencia fuera de foco un poco lo suficiente  
para lo que estés conmigo en esta cita_

 _Camine, camine sin rumbo fijo, me interne en un callejón oscuro, allí me senté conteniendo las ganas de abrazarme a mi misma para calmar mi angustia y volvi a llorar. Pensé en ti, probablemente ya estás en la Iglesia o algo así a punto de casarte con esa Zorra mientras yo estoy aquí sufriendo por ti._

 _Bueno, con esto me despido…si alguien que no sea yo te llega a dar esta carta, por lo que más quieras te pido que no se la muestres a Linda._

 _Te amo, Matt…siempre lo he hecho aunque tú no me correspondas._

 _Neko-Chan._

Matt P.O.V

Desde ese día, ese maldito día en el que me case con Linda…no puedo dejar de leer esta carta, no puedo dejar de pensar en ti Neko, en lo ciego y idiota que fui…Porque no hice caso a tus advertencias? Porque no te creí cuando decías que Linda me era infiel? Todo este tiempo me dijiste la verdad y bastante tarde me di cuenta que siento lo mismo por ti.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, después de que me case. Mello me había enviado un mensaje diciendo que estabas muerta, que te había encontrado en un callejón, estabas helada y con la cara pegajosa por haber estado llorando. Los médicos decían que probablemente habías muerto de deshidratación y hipotermia por el frio de la noche.

Deje la carta en mi mesa de noche junto a mi notebook y mis googles que Mello quito de tus manos cuando te encontró muerta. En eso Linda entra a la habitación, ve la carta y pone un rostro serio y enojado.

-Otra vez?! Matt, de nuevo estás leyendo esa maldita carta?-Me pregunto molesta acercándose a mi-Cuantas veces debo decirte que ella ya está muerta y debes aceptarlo?-

-Neko está muerta por tu culpa-Grite enojado-Si tu nunca hubieras llegado a mi vida, ella estaría aquí conmigo-

-Ella era solo una amiga, después de todo no era nada para ti-Dijo Linda. Eso me molesto y me ofendió, ya que esta semana que estuve leyendo la carta me di cuenta de que yo amaba a Neko y no a Linda.

-No solo era mi amiga, sino la chica de la que estaba enamorado-Dije mientras me alejaba de ella y salía de la habitación-Si quieres quédate con todo, yo me largo-

 _Fuera de foco me levanto para salirte a buscarte  
fuera de foco no tanto para perdonarte fuera de foco_

Me puse mi chaqueta, Salí de mi casa, es decir de mi casa y la de Linda. Empeze a caminar y caminar, quería llegar a un sitio especial al que Neko y yo solíamos ir todas las noches antes de que Linda llegara a mi vida y arruinara nuestra amistad.

* * *

Seguí caminando por mucho tiempo, no daba más pero quería llegar a ese lugar. Después de caminar un poco más, llegue al lugar al que quería ir y poder encontrarme con Neko, la persona de la que después de todo estuve enamorado.

El lugar era un parque grande con algunos árboles de Sakura y algunos arbustos con rosas y otras flores que crecían allí. Corrí buscando donde habían enterrado a Neko, unos segundos más tarde logre ver su placa en el césped junto a un árbol de Sakura. En ella estaba escrito su nombre real y su fecha de nacimiento. Intente no llorar, me senté junto a la placa y puse mi mano izquierda sobre ella.

 _No tanto para que me dejes de importarme fuera de foco  
ni para que puedas tú perdonarme_

-H-Hola, Neko-Hable al aire mirando a la placa de mi amiga muerta-Aquí estoy, vine a verte…Neko de verdad fui un grandísimo idiota al dejarme engañar por Linda de esa manera, tenias razón, ella arruino nuestra amistad y…tarde me di cuenta para aceptar mis sentimientos por ti, para decirte que te amo-

Sentí unas lagrimas caer por mis ojos pero no quería dejar nada a la mitad, no esta vez. Iba a sacar todo lo que tenía que decir a la luz y no había nadie para que me interrumpiera, Linda no estaba ahí y eso me tranquilizaba.

-Neko, de verdad lo siento mucho…solo espero que algún día puedas perdonarme-

* * *

Muchos años después en el futuro, en ese mismo parque, ahora se pueden apreciar 2 placas, una es la de Neko y junto a la de ella se encuentra la placa de Matt.

Fin :'(


End file.
